geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed.avi.exe.wmv Part 2: The souper big and climactic battle
UNCUT FULL STORY: geosheas-lost-episodes.fandom.com/wiki/Ed.avi.exe.wmv_%28FULL_STORY%29 Full story (IMPROVED VER)https://geosheas-lost-episodes.fandom.com/wiki/Ed.avi.exe.wmv_%28IMPROVED_VERSION%29 PART TWO: Part two starts right where the first part left off, no Intro, no title credits, it just, well, starts. Mrs. Frizzle says "So my unbloomed friend, ill make a deal. you win, ill buy you ALL the weed and crack for you to smoke and sniff to make yourself freaking CRUNK. You lose, I win all the Rights to these items, including: Your Pingas, Your homies, Your boyfriend (CAUSE I FOUND OUT YOU WERE A GAY F######.), Your UGLY AND STOOPID mixtape about a freaking MLP fanfic calling Apple Jack a PONY SENAPI, And your life. Capiche Me boyo?" Bulbasaur says "Yup, mudda heckin yea! Dis episode is already a cringey EEnE X Pokémon X Magic School Bus fanfiction about you and me fightin to da DEATH, yall! It was written by a gay furry who sacrifices his dog with other gay furries while having explosive diarrhea to celebrate Kero the wolf's giant 4548758 inch pingas and his distance his diarreah went in a crap contest. Also one thing fam, We can bring 5 partners here, kay fam?" Mrs. Frizzerald says "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!" I got the power to rise 3 people from the dead every 100 years. so i'm gonna bring the ed boyz back here because this is EEnE. Im also gonna bring Mah boyfriend Hariama (who is also a pokemanz), and my good friend, May. Don't make fun of her just she doesn't have a butt due to her disablement, and dat she's not a pokemon trainer. Mrs. Frickle says "Oh okey". *INTERUPTION SOUND* Wait, Mrs FrizzirF is. . . . NESS?!. . . . . PEEEEEETAROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR- Frenchy: I'm trying to tell this story, SO. STOP.ACTING. LIKE.THIS. PETA. KAY? Peta: OKAYYYYYREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *Technical difficulties* TWO HOURS LATER.... Then they appeared out of a Otterton shaped portal, and somehow landed on their feet. Friz summoned D.A, Spingebill skwoarpantz, Mr. Krabs, Arnold, and Ralphie. They spawned (and landed on their Anus) and came out of a Bubble Bass shaped portal. And the battle began..... The main footage consisted of a short montage of the war of the characters. after that, it cut to a scene showing SpingeButt TikTokpainis's 666 inch pingas in a lamp post , as hyper realistic crap and tomato sauce splattered all over his Nintenderp GayCube and the walls. It said "That was us distracting you for no reason other to pad this out while the heroes were beating up the bad guys, and shoving sticks up Mr. Krabs while he was photo-copying his extra thicc butthole to youteletubbies and to dailymoddafrikah!" It then cut to the fields with all the villans DEAD (covered in Hyper realistic photos of Patrick star taking a giant crap exept) Frizzing and Arnoldale. "Now Arnold, It's time to do our XXX tentactongpingashead fusion!" They then Fused together Resurection F style and transformed into FAT FREAKING ALBERT! He then started Doing the Social Justice warrior Gangdam style while Twerking TikTok Style and Yelling "HEY HEY HEY! YOU GONNA PAY!" and "WUBBAWUBBADUB!" Now the battle truly began...…………………………... But without any notice, Eddy started floating, an then he started to glow. Then, right after, he absorbed all of the heroes and transformed into...……… *drumroll sound* Sqiddles the Rainbow squid! He said Hyper realisticly "YOU MUST DIE!" He then started to charge a hyper beam. once he was done, he pulled Albert's pants down, and shot the laser up his butthole, completely evaporating Fat thicc Albuttholeian. The episode ended with Squiddles defusing into the heroes, and them saying goodbye. My thoughts on the episode: It was epic, but it DID NOT FEEL like Ed Edd Eddy at all. that's all I have for this post. and no, an Ed Edd Eddy character or a skelengton did not pop out and kill me hyper realisticly, I simply lived my life in my house. And, I must say, there were worse things that could have gone much worse in stories like this. and compared to those protaginists, I must say, I was pretty darn lucky. Category:WAAAAAAAAA MOMMYCategory:Lost EpisodesCategory:Trollpasta Category:Funnypasta Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:My name is Cleveland Brown And I am proud to be, Right back in my hometown With my new family. There's old friends And new friends And even a bear, Through good times And bad times Category:".avi" files Category:".wmv" files Category:".exe" files Category:Dank memes Category:Way too funny to even take seriously Category:NORMIES! REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Category:Hello Neighbor Category:BEING NORMIEPIE? Category:What did I just read Category:LOL IT IS REAL OR WHAT Category:Stories with CAPs in them Category:You better dededelete this Category:DEDEDE THAT'S THE NAME YOU SHOULD KNOW! DEDEDE HE'S THE KING OF THE SHOW! YOU'LL HOLLER AND HOOT! HE'LL GIVE KIRBEH THE BOOT! DEDEDE IS THE ONE! Category:Dedede shall be worhipped. images are only seen thrugh king dedede Category:I main king dedede and jigglypuff Category:DEDEDE IS THE ONE! COMIN AT YA! YEAH! Category:6ix is a robot Category:Pokemon Category:The Magic School Bus Category:Back in the 90s I was AN INTERN AT NICKELODEON Category:I was only 9 years old. I loved shrek so much, i had all the shrek merchendise. Every night i pray to shrek, and be thankful for the life ive been given. shrek is love, i say. shrek is life